Pornoholic turned Pornaphobic
by To The Dean-mobile Awaaaay
Summary: First Nikki&Dean miniseries. Dean's porn addiction needs to stop, Nikki has an idea to get his addiction to fly south with the help of two very famous girls and the one unlucky cup. Some Language


**My first story to Nikki and Dean mini-series.**

SPNSPNSPN

Dean and Sam were pretty much brothers to Nikki and Jake, they now lived together or what you could say live, they were always on the road or at a motel, and Nikki hunted with Sam and Dean while Jake would stay at the motel. Under such living conditions there weren't much to do, other than swim if the motel had a pool, play Rock Band, or get on the lap top. But the lap-top was a little clogged this Saturday morning when Nikki woke up to find Dean in the shower and Sam and Jake sleeping in the other bed. She got up to get on the internet only to find that once again the lap-top had every porn-site known to man (Literally) on the screen.

Nikki snorted "Shower my ass. I wouldn't go in there even if my bladder was exploding." She said mental pictures flashing in her head, and she shivered and made a face of disgust. Then a light blob went off. 'I gotta wake Sam, he needs to be in this.' She thought as she walked over to the far bed to wake him.

"Hmmph?" it was the famous 'why the hell are you waking me up for' sound

"Come on Sam, Dean has the lap-top clogged with all this porn and I have the best way to get back at him. You just need to be with me at the same time, it'll be a lot funnier once he knows his own brother was in on it too, please…please" she said as she made puppy dog eyes and he threw back the covers and got up.

"Shot." He said gesturing a go ahead with his hands

"Well there's so many damn windows opened he won't be able to tell if I add another and just happen to put it right on top with something that may sail his boat, and if he clicks on it, it'll _not_ be what he expected." She finished with a grin and Sam made a confused look so Nikki walked over to the computer.

"Okay, so there's this nasty ass video going around and it starts out looking like some lesbo porn but turns very disgusting and _very_…not porn…unless Dean gets off on shit and puke and some consumption of the two bodily fluids." She said sarcastically

"and you know about this how?" Sam asked.

"I'm a fourteen year old girl, who has nothing to do but get on youtube and I just so happened to cross a reaction video and I wanted to see what was so damn disgusting that grown men were screaming like girls and puking, I found it and did some puking myself. Which gets me thinking…we have to tape this…we can turn on the webcam and minimize it…Dean'll never know."

"Okay, and what's this video and where is it?" Sam asked now finding it a pretty good idea.

"Two Girls…One Cup." Nikki pronounced it as if she were an announcer for WWE.

"and I find it in no time, I..am..the..master of research." She said mocking Sam at his researching skills.

After a few minutes Nikki found the site and put the video right were Dean would find it. She then turned on the webcam.

"Well I guess we should tell 'em what we're doing." She said to Sam as the webcam began to record.

Sam and Nikki stood in front of the webcam and introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Nikki and this is Sam." She said both of them waved.

"Hi Dean." Sam said

"So, me, Sam, my little brother and his big brother travel a lot. We don't have a lot to do other than get on the internet but since _his_ brother is a porn addict the computer's getting a little slow from it all. I've come up with the best idea to get his addiction to fly south. Hold on ladies and germs cus you're about to see another reaction to…Two girls one cup, and hopefully it'll be the best." She said Sam gave a 'God what'd I get myself into' look.

"Dean's in the "shower" right now." Nikki said both her and Sam giving the finger quote thing with a smirk.

"The window is right up on the top, I'm guessing since there's boobs everywhere I look on this site it'll catch his eye. Sam bang on the door and tell him we're going to get breakfast." She commanded and Sam did as told there was a faint 'Gemme pancakes and a egg Mcmuffin.' That came from the bathroom when Dean peaked his head out the door.

They walked out the door and walked around to the window which the lap-top just happened to be sitting right in front of. Nikki's mouth was open and pointing at the computer she was most likely laughing. 'Yeah this is going to be the best reaction video.' She thought.

Not even a minute later Dean came out in jeans and a towel wrapped around his head.

"Wow, hello there." He said as he says the unknown disaster before him, he clicks on the video and the famous and sadly well known music starts. His eyes light up with delight thinking he hit a gold mine.

"Oh, some lesbian sex video, Dean likey." He said with a smile then his face started to scrunch up.

"Wh—wha—what the hell!?" he said as something happened which completely ruined his liking of chocolate ice cream. In the background you could still see Nikki and Sam. Nikki's eyes were watering and Sam having never seen this video was gagging as was Dean.

"Oh, Oh God she's not….OH SHE IS!!" he said gagging eyes watering his towel falling off his head he grabbed it and pressed it to his mouth letting a strangled very non-manly scream.

"N-n-n-n-n-NOOOO! What's wrong with you people!?" he yelled at the screen.

The background was just as funny as you see Nikki drop to the ground laughing too hard to stand and Sam tearing at his hair and his lips moving as he said things like "What?" "OH MY GOD!" and just biting his lip to keep himself from screaming having to keep they secret evil plan secret.

"ahhhh….that goes in the toilet not your mouth, NOT YOUR MOUTH! GAAAHH take some Pepto Bismol you got the runs!" he said turning green

"Wha—what?...NOO now why'd you go and do that? Are trying to prove something?" he strangled another girly scream.

"I think I'm going to puke." He said as the video ended giving to best 'What the Fuck is Wrong with People?" look before in the background Nikki decided to make their presence known by slamming her fists on the window her face squished make a pig look as she continued to laugh and Sam turned and puked in the brush.

They came in laughing and waking Jake accidentally. Nikki went up and hugged Dean giving him a peek on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Dean but it had to happen." She giggled then she pointed to the webcam.

"Say hi Dean." She said

"I'm never watching porn ever again." He said only causing Nikki to start laughing again.

"Th—that isn't human and gay people wonder why people look at them, probably scared they might get a damn cup and let it rip." He said again and with that they stopped the video and Nikki later put it on youtube where it was definitely a favorite reaction to many people.

SPNSPNSPN

**Sorry if I offended anyone who's gay, just trying to make it funny no harm intended. Hope you liked it**


End file.
